Ragione e sentimento
by RizzoliAlex
Summary: Sei arrivata finalmente. O forse era meglio che non arrivassi. Metti le chiavi nel cassetto che ti ho riservato, assieme alla pistola e al distintivo. Ora sei solo Jane. La mia Jane. Poi appoggi la pizza sul bancone e vai a prenderti una birra. Io ti guardo, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa. POV di Maura. Oneshot scritta di getto. Buona lettura!


**Oneshot dal punto di vista di Maura. Quando la ragione cerca di prendere il sopravvento sul sentimento succede sempre qualcosa che ti fa decidere che il momento di agire è arrivato. E così sarà per lei. E Jane?  
Ringrazio Jane Austen per avermi lasciato usare impropriamente il titolo! :P**  
 **Buona lettura e spero vi piaccia.**

Questa notte non ho chiuso occhio. Ho provato ad alzarmi e fare qualche esercizio di Yoga, per cercare di recuperare la tranquillità. Ma è stato tutto inutile. Il sogno che ho fatto mi ha lasciato un senso di malinconia, vuoto e disperazione che non mi ha permesso più di riprendere sonno.  
Il soggetto sei sempre tu Jane. Sono mesi che ogni notte vieni a trovarmi. Da quando ho rischiato di perderti quella sera del salto dal ponte.  
Nel giro di pochi secondi ho creduto di morire. Tu che scavalcavi quella maledetta balaustra e rimanevi in bilico su quella sporgenza, cercando di salvare quell'uomo.  
Poi un attimo, il tuo salto, il mio grido... Ma sei tornata da me. E ora non posso più nascondere quello che provo per te. E ho deciso che devo parlarti, e lo farò stasera che è la nostra serata.  
Finalmente è arrivato venerdì. Forse tu non lo sai ma io amo particolarmente questo giorno.  
Perchè possiamo stare assieme. Senza essere la dottoressa Maura Isles e il detective Jane Rizzoli. Solo noi due.

Sono qui nel mio ufficio a compilare rapporti ma la mia testa è già a questa sera.  
Non vedo l'ora di starti accanto, guardare un film e poi fare finta di addormentarmi per potermi avvicinare.  
So che poi tu allargheresti le tue forti braccia e mi terresti accanto a te, accarezzandomi la testa e dandomi dei piccoli baci sulla tempia.  
E non sai cosa mi provochi Jane. Perchè in quei momenti vorrei che il tempo si fermasse. Se avessi il coraggio di dirti quanto ti amo, che sei così importante per me. Ma ho paura che potrei rovinare la nostra amicizia. Morirei se ti perdessi. Allora non ti dico niente.

Sento i tuoi passi, stai arrivando. Devo assolutamente concentrarmi e non farti capire nulla. Perchè tu hai il potere di far crollare ogni mia difesa e se mi guardi, davvero potresti capire tutto...

"Ehi Maur, cosa abbiamo di nuovo?"

Amo il modo in cui pronunci il mio nome. Incerto, dolce, arrabbiato, esasperato.  
Ogni volta scopro un'intonazione diversa. Detto da te il mio nome assume una musicalità dolce, a volte anche sensuale.  
E scatena in me un fuoco che non riesco mai a spegnere completamente.  
Solo a te permetto di contrarlo in un modo così unico e intimo. E' una connessione che abbiamo solo noi due.  
Quando poi vuoi giocare con me e trascini la mia lettera erre a lungo, il mio cuore perde un battito e il respiro comincia a diventare affannoso. Tu forse non lo sai ma quando decidi di farlo mi rendi schiava della tua voce.  
Anche ora, mi stai fissando con quel tuo sguardo curioso e indagatore. E so già che non appena lo pronuncerai sarò persa per sempre. Ti prego, non farlo, non dirlo ora o sarà la fine...

"Maur?"

"Jane... io..."

Mi avvicino a te, ti sto guardando negli occhi e vedo che sei preoccupata. Non esserlo, sono solo malata. E tu sei la mia malattia e la mia cura. Se solo tu... Se solo potessi baciarti...

"Maura, va tutto bene? Che succede?"

Ti pieghi un po' verso di me, per potermi guardare meglio. No, non guardarmi così Jane. Sto lottando contro me stessa per resisterti, ma se fai così non so quanto potrò controllarmi.

"No, niente Jane... Stanotte non ho dormito e ho un po' di pensieri che stanno tormentandomi".

La tua mano si posa dolcemente sulla mia guancia. Chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio cullare dal calore e dalla dolcezza del tuo gesto. Le tue mani, così belle. Che sanno essere decise e forti quando colpisci qualcuno o spari, ma anche lievi e gentili. Come ora.

"Maura, sai che non puoi mentirmi. Cosa c'è veramente che non va? E' così tremendo?"

Sì Jane! Lo è... E' tremendo non poterti dire quello che sento, che devo soffocare tutto nel mio cuore e fare finta di nulla. Continuando a recitare la parte dell'amica. E non ce la faccio più. Sento che questa cosa mi sta distruggendo giorno dopo giorno. E' qualcosa che ti scava e ti divora da dentro.  
Sto cercando di ricacciare le lacrime indietro ma è troppo tardi...

"Ehi... Maura. Non piangere, se vuoi parlarne io sono qui..."

Mi stringi a te, e mi perdo nella tua essenza e nel tuo essere così dolce con me. Lascio che finalmente le lacrime escano spontanee, come se fossero un antidoto a tutto questo dolore. Rimaniamo così non so per quanto tempo.  
Poi ti stacchi da me e mi fai un sorriso dolcissimo, che solo io posso avere.

"Facciamo così, stasera mi dici tutto. Così ti lascio il tempo di pensare. Passo da te verso le nove, porto la nostra solita pizza ok?"

Mi dai un bacio sulla testa e un ultimo abbraccio, prima di uscire di corsa. Il tuo cellulare sta squillando, come al solito. Al crimine non interessano le ragioni del cuore.  
Jane... Jane... come vorrei fosse facile dirti tutto. Sono anni che sto pensando a come dirtelo. Ma temo che sia arrivato il momento di farlo. Anche se sono terrorizzata all'idea di vederti scappare da me per sempre.

Le ore passano lente. Un paio di autopsie che non mi aiutano a non pensare a te. Susie mi ha guardato diverse volte durante il giorno. Credo che anche lei sia preoccupata o si sia accorta che c'è qualcosa che mi fa perdere la concentrazione. Mi ha sorriso e mi ha portato una tazza di the.

"Forse non le servirà a risolvere tutto, ma quando sono nelle sue condizioni mi aiuta sorseggiarlo e lasciare che i pensieri scivolino via".

E' così evidente lo stato in cui mi trovo? Mi siedo sul divano e bevo il mio infuso. Ma inevitabilmente ho in mente te... Cosa devo fare Jane? Aiutami...

Ecco. E' arrivata l'ora. Fra pochi minuti sarai qui. E mi giocherò tutto in pochi attimi.

"Eccomi! Ho una fame!"

Sei arrivata finalmente. O forse era meglio che non arrivassi. Metti le chiavi nel cassetto che ti ho riservato, assieme alla pistola e al distintivo. Ora sei solo Jane. La mia Jane.  
Poi appoggi la pizza sul bancone e vai a prenderti una birra. Io ti guardo, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa. Bevi un sorso e rimango ipnotizzata dalle tue labbra. Quanto vorrei poterle baciare, assaporare, sfiorare...  
Ti giri e mi fissi, guardandomi stranamente.

"Maur? Allora mi dici cosa ti sta succedendo?"

Appoggi la birra e ti metti davanti a me. Io abbasso il viso e comincio a farfugliare qualcosa. I miei pensieri e le parole escono confuse. Sto facendo fatica a respirare.

"Jane... io, io devo dirti qualcosa. Ma non so se posso farlo, perchè... Perchè non so cosa succederà, potrei... potresti..."

Scoppio in lacrime. Mi prendi il viso e lo sollevi, guardandomi con i tuoi meravigliosi occhi... caffè nero e cioccolato fondente. Mi entrano dentro e non riesco più a dimenticarli. C'è tanta dolcezza in quel pozzo profondo e scuro. E mi lascerei cadere giù, fino in fondo e non vorrei più uscirne. Perchè sarei arrivata alla tua anima e solo lì ti conoscerei veramente. E' una cosa concessa a pochissimi. E se mi capitasse di essere una delle privilegiate, potrei dire di aver visto una piccola parte del tuo essere.

"Non può essere così brutto, tu non hai cattiveria Maura. Dai un bel respiro e sputa fuori tutto!"

Jane, forse questo è l'ultimo momento di serenità tra noi. Non appena ti dirò quello che provo. Tu scapperai via da me. E io sarò perduta...

"Io... io non posso più tenerlo dentro di me. Ti amo... così tanto che mi fa male il cuore, che non posso vivere senza averti al mio fianco. Non posso... Ho provato a ragionare, a pensare che potrei perderti. Ma mentirei a me stessa ancora se non..."

Ti allontani da me. Il tuo sguardo è indecifrabile. Il tuo corpo si irrigidisce. Io rimango ferma, bloccata, senza più parole e mi appoggio al bancone della cucina, cominciando a singhiozzare. Le lacrime scendono veloci.  
Sento i tuoi passi rapidi che si dirigono verso la porta. E poi il silenzio.  
Lo sapevo! Ti ho persa. Non dovevo dirti nulla, stupida che sono! Cosa credevo? Ora sto piangendo così tanto che mi sento male. Mi accascio a terra senza più nessuna speranza di poterti riavere con me.  
Non ho idea di quanto tempo sia passato. Una mano mi aiuta a sollevarmi. Sono distrutta.

"Maur, guardami."

Alzo il viso e ti vedo. Sei tornata da me?

"Scusami se sono scappata. Ma dovevo pensare, capire... e ho deciso..."

Mi aggrappo a te, disperata. Ti guardo negli occhi.

"Jane, non andartene via! Ti prego rimani con me. Facciamo finta che non ti abbia detto nulla... Torniamo ad essere amiche, non posso vivere se..."

Poi le tue labbra sulle mie. Una carezza, che mi sta facendo impazzire il cuore, sto perdendo la ragione. Le gambe mi stanno cedendo e sento che mi stai sostenendo, stringendomi a te. Ci stacchiamo. E mi guardi con una nuova luce che ancora non conosco, ma che imparerò presto a capire.

"Non possiamo più essere solo amiche Maura, perchè anche io voglio di più. Voglio te, per il resto dei miei giorni in questa vita... e in un'altra e ancora in altre. Fino a che esisterà la Terra e lo scandire del tempo e dei secoli. Ti amo Maura, credo di averlo sempre fatto".

Questa volta sono io che ti sto baciando, voglio poter entrare nella tua anima attraverso questo bacio e non uscirne più, perchè forse è vero che sono secoli che ci rincorriamo e so che sei tu la mia parte mancante e non ti lascio andare via più.


End file.
